The Brightest Spirit
by Ily20
Summary: Inspired in the manga 'Mother's Spirit'. Asami wasn't expecting such a thing in his life and not one that would make him appreciate the light in his e path might be hard but every decision comes with a consequence, the best consequence that Asami could ever think of.
1. Chapter 1

I was re-reading a manga that I love pretty much a lot, it's called "Mother's Spirit" if you like to read yaoi manga and you haven't read that one, please do it. It's beautiful as hell.

I was reading stressfully because it's almost time for my final exams and I couldn't focus on writing and studying at the same time, but here we are. Congratulations Ily. So! I hope you like this story, it might be just a one-shot or maybe it will grow on something else (that depends on you guys; leave a comment if you want more of it!). I don't like to leave long author's descriptions so here it is!

 **The Brightest Spirit**

"How can that be necessary?" asked the crime lord sitting behind the mahogany desk, with a lot of documents that are seeking for attention that just one person can manage to get rid of them, not even the secretary that was proposing a ridiculous and needless situation can be of profit to the club Sion.

"Asami-san this people will not take a 'no' for an answer; they have the best product that can't be bought in the country or probably anywhere. They are willing to make a deal with you if you take the next leader of the tribe as your subordinate."

"I don't care if we need to take it by force, I just need to sweet talk to them and take all the goods they have, it doesn't matter if they want it or not and I won't take someone as one of my subordinates even if they have to force me."Asami glared at his very capable assistant. Why was Kei all of a sudden being so stubborn?

"Boss we can make a lot of money without the need of an 'illegal arrangement', in that land there are millions or even billions of yen that can be sell as the best jewelry that has ever been sold in this country." Kirishima handed a very detailed document to his boss which gratefully his employer didn't ignore.

"Why are you insisting so much on this matter?" It was the first time for a man like Asami to read such good and detailed information about something that didn't have to do with anything related to Japan; it was meticulous and perfectly done said report with the information regarding the place that his secretary was insisting so much.

"My father was a very curious man when it came to tribes and their cultural role in the world that we live in, he was the one who taught me many things before he died. This tribe was the last one he was planning to visit and even if I didn't have the time to do so I wanted to get to know them one day. I did my research and they have the best type of diamonds that no one has ever seen and they were 'willing' on making a deal with your organization in exchange for knowledge that they can't afford." Kirishima gripped the tablet closer to his chest and looked at his boss; he had determined grey eyes that Asami, his best friend, knew very well. He met the man that was Kirishima's father, very kind and stubborn but above all it was a very intelligent man that showed a kind smile to everyone. Asami's life was empty and there wasn't any kind of kindness that his family could provide, they could but no one did it. However, Kirishima's father was the only one that treated him like a friend, and almost like a son, when he died it was profoundly sad for the three of them. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh.

Asami sighed loudly and handed Kirishima the documents, he looked at his assistant and said with a very much not interested voice.

"I'll accept the deal but I won't say that I'm interested, you'll be the one that makes all the arrangements for this project and make sure that the 'deal' is sealed. I'll provide you with anything you need but you won't make me go to that place." Asami went back to reading the pile of documents in front of him.

"I won't disappoint you boss." Kirishima bowed to him and walked to the exit of the office, he looked back with grateful eyes. "Thank you Ryuichi" and the door shut closed.

* * *

The land was just as his father had described, astoundingly beautiful. He miraculously arrived early in the morning and the small boat left him on the shore of the jungle when he was supposed to know by now. But he didn't, he was surprised that the path for a small tribe was full of plants and trees but maybe they remained hidden from the public eye or any foreign presence in their paradise. Because that what it is, a paradise.

"This will be troublesome" said the man arranging his glasses. The shore has a brown type of sand that was made through the many magnificent ways of the mother nature with many shells and minuscule pieces of rock pulverized by the force of the waves. The sea wasn't that clear because of the sand but it had a deep color blue that you might not recognize anywhere. He remembered the words of the man that drove him there before parting his way through the isle.

" _It's an island that can be a little tricky, not many people comes here because they think that it's only wildlife with a lot of exotic flowers. I know that you are a guest of the leader of the tribe so that's why I'm leaving you on this side of the isle. Kirishima-san, I'm begging you, don't underestimate them under any circumstance. They are very kind and weirdly beautiful but they can be dangerous and their words can be just as dangerous as a knife." The man that was driving the boat said to him with a very serious face, he knew the tribe and it was very precious to him. He was one of a few men that knew the secret entrance of the tribe._

" _I'm not going to harm then sir, I'm only going to talk to them and the chief of the tribe already read a letter from my person. I'm thankful for your protective words and please take care of them as you have demonstrated right now." Kirishima bowed to the man and said his thanks again. The boat turned and went to the back to where they came from._

He looked at the sky that was starting to look a little bit lighter than the black color, but he turned his head to the other side and saw the glint of a color blue lighter than the heavy blue above him. He reached for the bag that was crossed against his chest and searched for the old notebook of his father. He started to look for the map that was supposed to lead him to the center of the tribe but the light of the sky wasn't helping that much. He looked inside of his bag for the flashlight and helped himself with it. He grinned when he found what he was looking for, he was a little lost because of the complicated words there that are the language of the tribe but he wasn't still perfect at reading it but he managed to talk it a little.

"Father I hope you weren't drunk when you wrote this…" Kirishima arranged his clothes a little, a light jacket with an undershirt. His jeans were made for that kind of exercise so he wasn't worried about how he dressed for walking in the almost uninhabited isle. He started to make his way through the bunch of trees and plants that surrounded him.

"Where are you going?" asked his friend Kou. "Go back to sleep man, it's still early." He said again just so he could stop his friend from going outside.

"No can do. The sunrise it's going to arrive soon and I won't miss it again because of your scolding." The blonde didn't listen to the probably angry muttering of his friend, he loves the adventure and the view of a beautiful sunrise was one of his favorite hobbies since he was a kid. He poked his head out of the tribal tent and searched for any signs of his guards that might drag him back to the tent. He might be skinnier than the men of his tribe but that never stopped him from doing what all of them do, and almost dying for encountering a bear without his weapon was just one little mistake. He is a good fighter and not a weak man, dammit.

"The coast is clear" he said as a whisper and ran out from the tent to hide in the trees that surrounded the tribe. He made his way like he always does, not many people knew that he always escapes from the tent but he didn't care anymore if someone might see him. However, the last incident with the bear left his father very worried for his well being. He walked through the same path but not because he doesn't know his own isle but because he felt that something was going to happen, he didn't know what was going on but his spirit felt it.

He arrived on the cliff that was covered by a soft grass that touched his thighs leaving a nice scent on them; the shorts he used from a very soft cloth were protecting him from any kind of threat. He wears something that looked like a tank top, he hates it but he doesn't have any other option. He is the son of the chief and even if he is a man sometimes another person looks at him like a prey but they are respectful enough to at least not laying a finger on his body. It was strange that men and women looked at him as a prize, he is friendly with everybody and almost everyone loves him, but there's always someone that makes his life a little bit less cheerful.

He looked at the sky and it was still dark, perhaps Kou was right, it was indeed a little bit earlier than usual but he could barely sleep, something inside of him was calling him and knew this time that it wasn't the sunrise. There was a rush of wind on a direction to the beach, it was strong and weird, the wind never goes up that way so strong but it did. He looked closer, almost reaching the end of the cliff when he saw someone in white clothing in the shore. He spotted a person, someone that shouldn't be there when it normally it was on the other side of the isle, but it was there with what seemed something that was lighting a notebook. He smiled and knew that his spirit never failed him, maybe; just maybe, he was going to experiment a big change in his life.

* * *

"Dammit what the hell it's wrong with these bugs?!" Kirishima took the spray that should protect him from the animals that sucked his blood for a living. He slapped his skin when he saw one of the devilish animals standing on his skin. The bug fled and Kirishima swore in anger.

"I got you ass-" he was about to slap his arm again when he heard a rustling from the bushes. He froze. _'What the hell? I'm just a normal secretary and why am I in this situation…Oh no please don't be a big animal…'_ he grabbed his gun and pointed at the bush that was moving oddly.

He saw a human, a man that looked very young. He lowered his gun and looked with a surprised expression at the young blonde man. The blonde guy was holding a rabbit; he figured that said thing was moving the bushes. He remembered his modals and bowed at the young man.

*Hello* said Kirishima in their language and he hopes he said it correctly or at least in the correct language.

*Who are you?* asked the young man that was holding a small grey rabbit in his arms.

*My name is Kei Kirishima. I'm from Japan and I'm here to talk with the chief Yutzu* Kirishima looked at him with a calm expression but he was a serious man, he was surprised when the young man placed the rabbit on the ground and held his hand in a very formal way.

*Pleased to meet you Kei Kirishima. My name is Akihito Takaba.* He grabbed the slender calloused hand and shook it as if he was talking with someone from the city. _'Japanese name?'_ thought Kirishima.

*Did you come here to talk with the chief?* asked Akihito with a kind smile and for a moment Kirishima was surprised on seeing a handsome man with tribal clothing. Kirishima nodded and handed him a map that said the location of the tribe.

*Wow this is amazing! It's a detailed map of out tribe but I'm afraid there's a mistake here.* Akihito told Kirishima that the way he was going was going to lead him to the other side of the isle where only tourist knew but not the path to the center of the tribe.

*Follow me Kei Kirishima* the blonde started walking to the center of the tribe, sadly, he missed the sunrise but he was surprised on seeing someone that might lead him to a new one.

They arrived to the center of the tribe that is called 'Mitote' and Kirishima was surprised on seeing a very common small city in the middle of an aisle. It was amusing to see a little market with a lot of vegetables and fruits closer to a man that was managing the small coins in exchange of his product. There was a man that was selling a clothing that was beautifully made by a lot of colors and different patterns, but Kirishima wondered why the coins were placed on a small recipient, there was nothing on the notebook of his father that mentioned 'coins' as an exchange for goods. The blonde man explained that they were made for showing their thanks to the people for their hard work because it's a way of showing their appreciation to the producer of the good but it doesn't have a monetary value.

There was another part of the isle where a lot of tents decorated with different cloths were aligned with a lot of flora surrounding them, but each tent was far away enough to give privacy to the people that lived in there. Kirishima didn't know that such a place, hidden in the middle of the isle could be so well maintained and with a lot of development. His father would have loved to see it and he felt a pressure in his chest when he saw the people looking at him with wary eyes but not with an intention on harming him.

*We are here Kei Kirishima* said the blonde, he entered first to say to the chief that his guest had arrived. He emerged from the tent and allowed the foreign man with glasses to come in.

Kirishima entered the tent and bowed to the man, he was surprised on seeing the chief of the tribe looking very mature but with no hints of the passing years, he presented himself and the chief did the same.

*I'm honored to have a guest from Japan here in my isle, I hope you didn't have any trouble with your trip on the way here.* The chief of the tribe had small wrinkles around his eyes and a ponytail that didn't pass his shoulders, he was using a jacket that had different kind of feathers of many different colors and some pants which cloth was specially made for a chief. The man was using a mask that looked serious as if he was a very dangerous man, and for a moment Kirishima was reminded to Asami. The chief was sitting in a chair that was surrounded by small stones that shone brightly from the rays of sunlight that was entering from the windows of the big tent. The carpet where his chair or it might be a throne was placed shone a little just likes the stoned that adorned the chair where he was sitting.

*There wasn't chief Yutzu. I'm much honored to be here in your isle and I must say I'm impressed by It.* Kirishima talked in a relaxed manner because he knew that they are kind people that didn't react dangerously at everything.

*Akihito bring some water to our guest* the chief said and Kirishima was surprised to see that the blonde man was called 'son'.

*My son is a very curious man and he is fascinated on learning the things outside of this isle. I assume that you came here to discuss about the deal that concerned the precious stones in my isle, is that it?* The chief said to Kirishima and for a moment the secretary was surprised on seeing such a forwardness from the man sitting in front of him, yes, he really reminded him to his boss.

*My boss Ryuichi Asami is interested in the treasures that your land holds, he is willing to make a deal as well. I'll be honest chief Yutzu, this deal will benefit both of us and we never fail to our word.* Kirishma explained the parts of the deal and the chief looked satisfied with the detailed report.

*Why your boss didn't come here personally?* asked the chief looking for an intelligent answer. He is the boss of a tribe so he couldn't leave just like that, but still it was a delicate deal and almost no one refused to a trip to a secret land.

*My boss is a very busy man, I'm his assistant and it's kind of tired if one of us it's not working with the other in order to make things run smoothly. I apologize for his absence.* Kirishima bowed again but the chief chuckled softly and changed the topic.

*My son was the one who convinced me to this agreement, I know we only agreed for knowledge but we need things that only we can get outside of this land. The world has changed a lot since I was a kid and there are a lot of plagues that might want to creep into our isle that is threatening the health of our people. The sea is contaminated and the creatures where we usually feed are infected, the air is pure here but there are tourists that comes here to take the flora and sometimes damage the ground where we make our living and simply destroy it.* The chief got up from his seat and walked closer to where Kirishima was sitting as well. Kirishima got up and realized that Yutzu is taller than him and muscled just like him as well, he is almost a replica of his friend and boss.

*I agree to let your men to come here and take our stones, but I want certain things from your part. One of them is to take my stubborn son to your country and give him all the knowledge he wants and as much as your boss can give, and take care of him, he is an adult but he is curious and reckless, he seeks the adrenaline as much as I hate it. Two, I need that your boss provide us with medicine so my people can be prepared for anything that it's to come.* the chief held his hand in front of Kirishima.

*If you take my hand there's a deal and you can take anything material that you want from this isle, always remaining anonymously from the public eyes.* Kirishima made his points clear as well and grabbed the hand in front of him.

*I'll promise you that we take seriously your conditions chief Yutzu.* they shook hands and outside the tent they heard a scream that sounded like a cheerful man in the middle of sobbing but it seemed happy or at least that is what Kirishima could figured.

*The condition number one, please, take care of him.* the chief smiled in a much embarrassed way when the serious secretary was already having a headache.

*Don't worry sir. I'll give my best.* Kirishima knew that something was going to be problematic and it was a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes. _'Asami is going to kill me…'_

* * *

I just finished writing this chapter and I'll definitely make another one, I had fun with this. If you like it leave a comment! Thank you for reading and have a good day! (If this wasn't obvious already, I had this idea while reading that manga, and yeah, this is the result.)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Brightest Spirit**

It was a nice change of environment; his father's hobby was the investigation of this kind of lifestyle. Kirishima wondered, ' _how hard can it be?',_ sadly, he wasn't prepared for it. Everything was nice until he left the isle, the tribe was very kind to him, offering him all the types of food they had. He was a little concerned at how people can be so gentle without asking for anything else, only with a kind smile and a humble item was gratifying for them if Kirishima received them. He spent one night at the isle and he didn't want to leave, but he knew that his boss needed help in Japan; the tent where he slept was decorated with a lot of different clothes but in the same pattern of color. Kirishima thought that it was a beautiful isle, and there are a lot of different costumes that he was sure his father would have liked them. He sighed.

*Kirishima Kei how much time until we arrive?* asked the blonde man holding a small bag of paper. There was an uncomfortable smell of vomit inside of the plane.

*Just 20 minutes left Takaba-san* said Kirishima, he bowed at the other people that were inside of the plane. The smell was very uncomfortable.

"Everything will be alright" said Kirishima to himself, all the while; the blonde besides him was throwing up.

Thankfully the plane was the only distasteful part of their trip. Kirishima called for someone to get them in the airport, Akihito knew about cars and Kirishima has never been so glad about someone's knowledge in the common ways of transportation. However, he was curious about how someone like Akihito, far away from the modern world knew about such things, and Kirishima is curious about his Japanese name. Akihito looked at the people passing through the windows and smiled at how big the city was. He was ashamed, because it was hard to mention a few of things.

*Takaba-san we will be arriving in my apartment in a few minutes, you will change and clean yourself a little.* Kirishima said to him and Akihito nodded excited.

*Thank you Kirishima Kei* Akihito learned that he needed to bow when people was presented to him or in other occasions. Kirishima was amazed at how quick Akihito was learning.

*Just Kei is fine. If the other person asks you to say their first name then you can do it, but in front of other people I want you to call me Kirishima* Akihito listened to everything and smiled at the assistant. Kirishima explained to him about the 'sama, san, chan and kun' and the other different ways of referring to the people. Akihito opened a notebook that Kirishima gave him and wrote everything new that he was learning. He wrote the words that the man with glasses told him and he translated them in his idiom. It was closer to Spanish and some of them had characters that are from their tribal language.

They arrived at Kirishima's apartment but there was a sudden call.

"Kirishima I need you to come here immediately" said his boss on the other side of the line.

"Boss I'm busy with a client right now but if you give me thirty m-" Kirishima was opening the door to his apartment while Akihito was gaping at the huge space where the assistant was living.

"Kirishima" His boss said in a serious voice, Kirishima knew him so well that it wasn't wise to make an excuse.

*Takaba-san I need to go for a moment but I'll be back as soon as I can.* Kirishima addressed to Akihito but he was nowhere to be seen.

*Takaba-san?* he asked again, he was starting to get worried. He walked further into his apartment and found Akihito sitting in his couch. He was starting to get sleepy and Kirishima sighed in relief. 'I thought he ran away' Kirishima thought.

*I'll wait here Kei* said Akihito while taking his position in the big couch. Kirishima grabbed his keys and drove to Sion.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Kirishima waited for an answer. His boss answered and the assistant entered to the huge and fancy office.

"Kirishima I need you to look into these matters concerning the routes with the Katsushi group. Suoh it's not here at the moment so I need you to do this and give me an answer about why are they not giving us the amount we accorded last week." His boss had a lot of reports in his desk. Kirishima couldn't blame him if he wasn't capable of getting all done with the important and legal matters, and no one but him and Suoh can work in the deepest matters, in other words, the illegal ones.

"Yes boss" Kirishima took a seat in front of his desk and started to make calculations about why there was some loses regarding the routes and checking if the Katsushi group was the responsible for them. After two hours of reading reports Kirishima noticed that it was indeed an irresponsibility of said group, he was amazed once again at how Asami can go into so many reports and still not making any mistake on them. The capable assistant knew that taking that mattesr into his hands wasn't a big deal so he called the Katsushi group and fixed the problem, but that took at least another hour. He checked his watch and he was slightly worried that he left a sleeping Akihito in the couch of his house alone, without any explanation on many things, and above all, a hungry Akihito. The day he spent at the tribe he heard from the leader of the tribe that his son has a strong appetite.

' _I hope he knows what a kitchen is…'_ he shook his head from thinking the many dangerous mistakes that a human can make in a kitchen.

He returned to the office of his boss and he gave the report about the situation with the routes regarding the Katsushi group successfully, he managed to inspect the situation and the amount of money they promised would be settled.

"Um Boss there's somethi-"started the assistant, he needed to tell Asami about Akihito even if he wasn't interested.

"Get the some men ready, I received an update from Suoh telling me that there has been some rats around the clubs and it's getting too much attention, the police it's not a problem but if the higher ranks noticed then it'll get troublesome" Asami said while checking his gun inside of his holster.

"Yes Asami-san" said Kirishima. _'What a tiring day…'_ he sighed and closed the door of the office.

* * *

They arrived to the warehouse where at least five men were on his knees, three of them looked very young and the other ones were even tattooed on his face. Asami entered the warehouse and wasn't that surprised at seeing the two adults with paint on their faces, however, the other three looked very young. He sighed; he didn't want to mess around so much. He was tired and had a headache. There was around four men in the warehouse, Asami and his two closer subordinates counting.

"Speak" said Asami while pointing his gun in the face of a young boy. He had a white t shirt that was soaked in sweat. He was trembling slightly and his eyes were teary.

"Don't tell him anything!" yelled one of the adults. "Suoh" said Asami and the adult received a huge punch on his nose, it bled so much that it dripped on the floor.

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm nineteen sir" the boy gulped strongly. _'Young…'_

"Who is your boss?" asked Asami again, and he released the safety of the gun. The boy trembled when he looked at the gun and Asami's cold golden eyes.

"I-It's Kousuke Terada" said the man with a trembling voice. "P-Please don't kill us, we were just obeying orders" the man tried to make a bow but he couldn't because one of Asami's men was gripping his hair.

"You traitor! I hope they kill you bastard!" yelled the other adult that had a tattoo on his neck, when Asami listened to what the man said he pointed his gun to the forehead of the adult and shot between his eyes. The man fell to the floor with a llot of blood oozing from his head.

"If you want to talk then you better address properly. Someone else has an opinion about this?" asked Asami with his tone of voice full of annoyance. The four remaining men shook his head.

"You" said Asami pointing his gun at the other adult. "Tell your boss that if he dares to mess on my territory again, he will be kneeling in front of me." Asami said while taking a knife from Kirishima, it was small but it was very sharp. Asami pressed the knife under the chin of the man and got closer to him. "Are we clear?" he said again and the man gulped nervously. "Y-Yes Asami-sama"

"Good" Asami walked away from them and he gave the knife back to Kirishima. He was about to give an order to let them free with a few punches, however, his plan was interrupted when around five men entered the wharehouse with guns in his hands.

"Boss!" yelled Suoh because the men started to shoot without aiming properly. Asami pulled his gun out from his holster and started to cover himself from the men that were shooting, there was a pain in his arm and realized that the adult that was captive by them shoot him in the arm. However, the young man that Asami interrogated punched the gun from his comrade. Asami was surprised at seeing the young man fighting against his own group, his wound was bleeding but it wasn't serious.

The boy wasn't winning and the man with the tattoo punched him on his nose, he lost his balance and fell to the ground with his nose bleeding. The man that shot Asami stood up and pulled out his gun to shoot the young man. Asami aimed at the adult's face and shoot him in the forehead.

"Hey kid" said Asami while extending his hand to the boy. "Your name" he asked. The men of the other group were dead and none of Asami's men was injured, aside from his boss.

"Katsuki Kenjirou" said the man while grabbing his nose. "Suoh" called Asami.

"Yes boss?" asked the bulky guard with his gun already in his hand.

"Treat his wounds; offer him a job in my club if he wants." Asami walked to the exit. Kenjirou looked at him with tear in his eyes, he was lucky. He looked around and all the members of his former group were dead.

"Boss we need to go to the hospital immediately" said Kirishima when he noticed that Asami's hand was dripping blood.

"It's not a big deal; you can treat it in the penthouse." Asami sighed and walked to the limousine, he was tired and his headache wasn't getting better.

Kirishima left Suoh in the warehouse to handle the cleaning; he drove fast to the building where he and Suoh lives. Suoh under Kirishima's floor and Asami live on the top one. They parked on the parking lot that was under the building, Asami's hand was still bleeding but the wound was on upper arm.

* * *

"Boss is there medicine and bandages at your apartment?" asked Kirishima while taking off Asami's jacket carefully in the elevator.

"No there isn't." Asami said with a little difficulty, the pain wasn't a big deal but if he moved too much was a bother.

"Then let's go to my apartment, I have a medical kit." Kirishima said while pushing the buttons to go to his floor. They got out from the apartment and the assistant didn't remember that someone was inside. They arrived to the door and noticed that the lights were on. ' _Oh no Akihito…'_

Asami entered first and he pulled his gun out again when he heard steps running to his direction.

"Kei!" yelled a man with hazel eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed with a blanket on his naked chest, he was dripping water from his whole body and his hair was damped in water. He didn't have anything dressing his nakedness. His skin isn't brown but it's a little white, rosy lips and a refined nose. His legs looked slender but with the right amount of muscle, just like his arms and his small waist. The abdominals on his stomach were slightly defined. In the middle of his legs and below his waist there was a very attracting member that made him gulp. The most beautiful thing he noticed were those hazel eyes, they looked like honey but they were like a beautiful piece of jewelry.

He was a little lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that said person was looking at his wound with concern in his eyes.

"Kei!" yelled Akihito while ripping the expensive white shirt of Asami.

*Kei we need to treat this fast! He is bleeding too much!* Akihito said without caring of his naked body. *Akihito-san I'll take care of it but I need you to go to put some clothes first* said Kirishima in the blonde's language.

"Kirishima I didn't know you were into men." Asami said while looking closely at the beautiful man.

"I have never been and I doubt I'll ever be" responded Kirishima while trying to cover the naked body of Akihito with the blanker that he had on his shoulders.

He didn't need to ask to know that the blonde was trying to heal him while pressing the wound so he can stop the blood from coming out, it was almost coagulating but the young man didn't care, he just kept talking with Kirishima. Or that was what he thought; when the blonde listened to his voice the young man stopped seeing his wound and looked at him straight at his eyes.

Asami didn't know that he could see that man more cute that he has already; he blushed when he noticed that Asami smirked at his embarrassment.

*I-I'll go to put some clothes* said Akihito while bowing to the two men in suit. Asami smirked when he saw the confused face of Kirishima. "He said he was going to dress himself" said Kirishima while he walked to retrieve the medical kit.

"Boss please sit on the couch, I'll be back soon." Kirishima took off his jacket as well and went to retrieve the medical kit that was in the bathroom. Asami looked in front of him where the blonde disappeared in the corridor that led him to the bedroom that was Kirishima's and the other one that is for guests. Kirishima arrived with the medical kit and started to clean the wound of his boss.

"He is the one from the isle?" asked Asami still watching at the corridor where the blonde disappeared.

"Yes boss, we arrived today but I can't say it's easy to take care of someone that doesn't know the modern world" he said while grabbing the bandages to cover the wound.

"What does he want to do here?" asked Asami with curiosity.

"He mentioned that he would like to learn Japanese first, he wants to learn our culture and most of all, and he wanted to know about medicine. I told him that to become a doctor it would take a lot of years and he needed to know the basics like high school and all of that. I told him that he can take another studies but first he needs to learn the social interaction in Japan." Kirishima said while gripping the bandage around the arm.

"There were no conditions on his way here by the chief of the tribe?" asked Asami.

"There was one that he requested personally, Akihito doesn't know about it but I assure you boss that I can take care of it." Kirishima responded without noticing the curiosity of his boss.

"What is the condition?" he asked and this time Kirishima looked at him. "The condition was that you must take him under your care, living together practically, and teach him personal things or at least how we live. A teacher can take care of that of course but he doesn't know many things and his father is worried about it."

"I'll take care of him" said Asami without thinking, his assistant was utterly surprised.

"There's no need boss, I can do it without any problem" he said.

"Take him to my apartment tomorrow and tell him that I'll take care of him. Arrange everything that may be necessary and report me everything that you decide to do about his education." Asami said while standing up.

"How old is he?" he asked turning around and seeing a confused secretary. "He is twenty four sir" Kirishima said.

"I want the best teacher that can teach him the basic stuff, a personal one and very professional. Also, I want anyone that can help him on translation; he might feel strange with people that can't understand him. I want a dictionary or notes that you study for me to understand him." Asami grabbed his jacket and walked to the exit.

' _I have a bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

The next day

' _Akihito-san this was a request from you father, he asked me personally to leave you on my boss's house. He lives a few floors up from mine but I'll be here if you need me. This is my number and this one is Asami-san's number. You can call me if you need anything; I already told you how to use a phone and the basic greetings. Remember to obey your teacher and you can write anything you need to know.'_

Akihito was nervous, that was what the man with glasses, called Kei told him this morning. He was surprised when he met two old men that taught him many things. The one that spoke his language was very kind and his name was 'Kanzaki' which he couldn't remember the other name properly. Kanzaki made a lot of questions about his tribe, but he knew that their language wasn't that uncommon so he responded as if his tribe was like any other. The one that was shorter was 'Kuchiki' and he looked younger than Kanzaki, he taught him about how to pronounce some Japanese words and their meaning. There was a lot of symbols called 'kajins' that were very complicated, he felt a little anxious about everything that was happening. However, he was so excited to learn about different things and Japan's culture.

Everything was going nice and he felt secure after spending more time studying by himself, trying to remember and taking notes about different things. He fell in love with the food, there was a 'miso soup' that he ate in the morning with Kei and there was egg made in a tortilla, it was so good that he could cry.

But, not everything was alright. He remembered the man that came yesterday with Kei and he was strange. He looked intimidating and he was dangerous, Akihito just knew with looking at his eyes that he wasn't a normal man. Kei was similar but comparing to the man with golden eyes and dark brown hair he was in another level.

'His eyes were like the color of our stones… Like gold' thought Akihito while he was sitting in the couch _. 'And he smelled nice but he was injured, I hope he is well. The wound wasn't so deep and his smile was very… Ugh what am I thinking, he is a man and I can't even pronounce his name properly.'_ He remembered when Kirishima mentioned his name and he was pretty much stupid for not even understanding the first name.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kirishima arrived to his house and signaled Akihito to grab his luggage and come with him. They walked and arrived in the 'elevator'. Akihito didn't like that thing but there was no other way.

*I'll present him to you Akihito-san but remember that you can always call me and I'll help you in any way I can.* Kirishima smiled at him and Akihito felt a little bit at ease.

The car stopped and his heart was beating stronger on each step he took. _'It's ok; he is Kei's boss so he can't be so bad right?'_ Akihito walked as calm as he could but his heart was beating like crazy. _'He reminded me to one of those black panthers that we see in the jungle… Oh no, why did I remember that?'_ he scolded himself mentally, he is afraid of panthers.

They knocked on the door and waited for a second, and then Kirishima entered with his own key and opened the door. There was no one in front of them, and everything was silent. That was what Akihito thought but he noticed that someone opened what supposed to be a door, they walked further into the apartment and Akihito couldn't help on being surprised at the beautiful apartment.

' _Everything looks delicate and it's a little different than Kei's apartment…'_

"Kirishima" said the man on the other side of the room, he had a bathrobe and his hair was slightly wet and some strand of hair were decorating his face. Akihito gulped nervously _. 'What is his deal? Does he fight against animals or what? He is huge!'_ thought Akihito when he saw that his legs were much muscled and his chest and back were wide and muscled as well. _'I have seen a lot of men naked and muscled just like him but… he looks different'_ he looked away. _'He is handsome but he is a man and there's no point on thinking that.'_

"Akihito-san" said Kirishima for the third time, Akihito that was lost in his own thoughts turned to his side to see that Kirishima was looking at him a little preoccupied.

"I apologize" said Akihito in Japanese, Kirishima and Asami looked surprised at seeing the good pronunciation of the blonde and his formal way of speaking.

"No, it's fine. Do you need something?" asked Kirishima looking at Akihito.

"No" said Akihito in Japanese. Kirishima studied him a little more but said nothing.

"Akihito-san I present to you my boss and friend, Asami Ryuichi." Kirishima said while looking at Akihito and his boss. Asami smirked a little at seeing that Akihito was doing his best at putting the words on his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Assami R-Ruchi" said Akihito embarrassed. Kirishima was about to correct him but a hand waved him to stop. Akihito bowed with his cheeks red.

"Nice to meet you as well Takaba Akihito" Asami bowed a little and smirked at seeing the embarrassed look on the blonde's face.

"Boss here is the vocabulary you asked me and his schedule. He will have a private driver and a bodyguard, he still doesn't know what that means exactly but his personal translator and his teacher will take responsibility. Anything you need you can call me." Asami grabbed the notebook and the documents of Akihito's study plan. The blonde looked around the apartment and was concentrating deeply in a photo of the beach, Asami noticed that Akihito's eyes were happy and he was smiling.

"I'll let you know if I need anything" said Asami while looking at the curious blonde; he smirked a little when he thought that he was just like a curious cat. Kirishima left the apartment with only his boss and Akihito; it was around 11 pm so he didn't want to disturb Akihito's sleep.

"You must be sleepy" said Asami when the blonde yawned. "Follow me" said Asami but Akihito just looked at him confused. Asami forgot that he needed to learn to communicate with the blonde little by little; he walked to where he was and grabbed his hand. It was soft and Akihito smelled nice, it wasn't soap or cologne, it was different and Asami liked it instantly. He pulled the young man to a guest room where there was a computer, a bed, closet and a small table. There was a bookcase that had a lot of books and magazines of Japan and their culture, mangas and novels. The room was simple but it was filled with everything that was necessary.

Akihito seemed to recognize what a bed looks like and he walked into the room leaving an amused Asami on the door frame. Akihito walked and sat on the bed, it was so soft that he couldn't resist on lying on his back and close his eyes. He turned a little and saw Asami watching at him with different eyes, there was something different in them that made Akihito felt self conscious about his actions. He got up from the bed and bowed.

"Thank you so much. Please take care of me Asami R-Ruchi" he said embarrassed at himself, he knew that was a bad way of saying his name. He was about to apologize until he heard a deep chuckle, it was a beautiful and manly voice.

"Asami" said the man walking closer to the blonde. "Call me Asami" he grabbed a hand of the blonde and kissed the back of his hand, not taking his eyes of the young man. He was expecting a reaction from the blonde, it might be a slap on his face or a cute blush but it was different. The boy gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen, not even in the publicity that the models did on TV for toothpaste could compare to that smile. Asami froze for a quarter of a second and released the hand.

He walked away a little afraid of the shiver he felt in his back, "good night" said Asami and a soft voice responded as well.

" _Cualli teotlactin"_ said Akihito with a big smile, his eyes looked so innocent and Asami was a little afraid of them. The old man walked away as fast as he could. Asami grabbed the notebook with the vocabulary and found the meaning of it.

' _I have a bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

A/T: I'm really sorry for not updating this story before, the lack of inspiration for this story hit me a little hard but I promise in not taking too long with updating the chapters. Also thank you for your reviews on "Pets are the best allies…", it was my first story and I felt it was a little cliché, and I promised to write for that one but I can't put my thoughts in order for that story, however, I'll write for it soon and hopefully I will make it better

 _Cualli teotlactin:_ Good night.

The language I used is náhuatl for that word, I'll mix some Spanish words probably, that's my native language so it's kind of fun haha. (That's why I have so many mistakes in grammar ugh)

Hope you have a good day guys! Thank you for all you patience and support!


End file.
